Season 9: Part 10/Transcript
Part 10. '' (In the Subcraft, Elgar is seen with a fly swatter trying to swat a Flying Fish.) '''Elgar:' Ugh! I hate it when Flying Fish get in the Subcraft! Divatox: Those Knights and Rangers are really getting on my nerves!! That baby has magic that she has no control over, and I want to use that!! Elgar: She'd make a great cousin too, Auntie D. (Flying Fish lands on his face) HEY!! GET OFF OF ME!!! Divatox: Ugh. Now how am I gonna get that baby from the Knights? Felix: (Enters) Don't worry. I got someone to help out. (Tom Reed enters the main room. Meanwhile, back at the Power Chamber...) Sunset: Tomorrow is gonna be the most exciting day of our lives, Freeze! Freeze: I'm just as happy as you are. I'm glad I popped the question to you when I did. (Freeze and Sunset hug.) Dimitria: Derrick and Sunset, words can't describe how proud I am of both of you. Freeze: Thanks, Dimitria. Sunset: We got everyone setting up the wedding over in Angel Grove? Freeze: Yup. It should be ready by tomorrow. Sunset: Good to hear. (The human Mane 6 and Tommy enter the Power Chamber.) Tommy: Ready to go pick out a suit? Freeze: Let's go. (To Sunset and Fluttershy) Bye, Sunset. Bye, Ma. (Freeze and Tommy teleport out. Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, Koda, Sir Ivan, Chase, and Kendall are seen setting up the Wedding Ceremony.) Kendall: Yeah. The chairs go over there. Ivan: Imagine that! Derrick and Sunset, becoming newly weds! Chase: I think you better focus more on your work, mate. Ivan: Oh! Right. Not the time for distractions. (Heckyl arrives, but hides behind a tree.) Heckyl: So, this must be where the wedding is. (Koda and Kendall greet him.) Koda: Heckyl. What are you doing here? Heckyl: Oh! I, uh.... I just thought you could use some help with the set up here. So far, it looks lovely. Kendall: Yeah. Two of our friends are getting married. Heckyl: Freeze and Sunset? Yes. They told me. Kendall: Oh, so you met them already? Heckyl: I have and they make a very good couple. Kendall: They do. And yeah. We could use an extra pair of hands. Heckyl: Then I'll get started right away. (Meanwhile, Freeze walks out of a changing room with a Wedding Tuxedo on.) Tommy: How's it feel? Freeze: Too tight. Tommy: (Picks out another suit) Try this one. Freeze: (Takes the suit) On it. (Freeze goes back into the changing room. Meanwhile, at Rarity's shop, Rarity is seen measuring Sunset.) Rarity: I am really looking forward to your big day, darling. Sunset: Thanks. But I'm kinda troubled right now. Rarity: What's wrong, Sunset? Sunset: I just can't help but think about what Divatox is planning next. (In the Crystal Empire, huge vehicles are heard heading towards the Empire. In the Power Chamber, the alarm goes off.) Alpha 6: Yo, we got a huge problem! (Alpha pull up the footage on screen.) Elgar: (On screen to Reed) You haven't driven any of these. Step aside, newbie. Dimitria: Divatox has launched a full scale attack on the Crystal Empire. We need to prevent her from kidnapping Princess Flurry Heart and causing any damage to the Empire. Alpha 6: I'll alert the Rangers. (In the human Canterlot, Mich and Daniel is seen hanging out with T.J.) Daniel: So you work with my Dad? T.J: '''That was a while ago, but yeah. (T.J.'s communicator goes off.) '''T.J: Go ahead, Alpha. Freeze: (Comms) T.J., it's Freeze. Divatox is attacking the Crystal Empire. Alpha is reuniting the Turbo Rangers for this one. T.J: Got it, Freeze. We'll see you at the wedding. (Mich thinks for a bit.) Mich: I'll go with you! T.J: But aren't you retired? Mich: I am, but if it's to help some old friends, I'll do it. (Luna enters) Luna: Are you going somewhere? Mich: T.J. is headed to the Crystal Empire in Equestria. I'm gonna do this one last battle. Luna: I realized that you're kinda getting a bit bored, but if you want to help you're friends from time to time, I support you entirely. Just be careful. I don't want our son to be fatherless. Mich: Don't worry, Luna. I'm in good hands with this guy and his team. T.J: I got his back, Vice Principal Luna. (Mich and Luna kiss and Mich leaves with T.J. They exit the house.) T.J: Shift Into Turbo!! (T.J. morphs. Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire, Divatox' forces begin their attack.) Elgar: This is it, boys! (The Turbo Rangers' zord begin to charge back.) Elgar: Hey! What are they doing here?!! Mich: Hey, Elgar! Miss me?! Elgar: Huh? That Freelancer? What's that brat doing here?!! Mich: Helping my friends! Now, are you gonna go quietly? Elgar: Never. Mich: You asked for it! (Mich and T.J. pursue Reed and Elgar. They try to shove the villains off course, but they fight back.) T.J: They really want that baby bad. How do we stop these guys? Mich: Hold up. (Grabs the Manual of Red Lightning.) Lucky that Tommy left his manual in here for you to use. (Sees the solution.) Got it! (Mich presses a button to the right, showing the head portion of the Megazord.) Mich: (To Elgar) Hey you! Elgar: What do you want?! (Elgar gets distracted and sees himself running into a rock.) Elgar: NO! (Elgar plows through the rock, slowing him down for a bit. Mich and T.J. are laughing.) Elgar: That isn't funny! Mich: Of course it was! T.J: Alright, guys! Time to show these guys what happens when you try to attack the Crystal Empire! Time to form the Megazord! Justin: You got it, T.J.! (The Zords combine to form the Turbo Megazord.) Elgar: (To Reed) You're useless! (Elgar tosses Reed outside.) Elgar: I'll give you this one, Rangers! Next time, you're mine!! (Elgar and his squad falls back. Back in the Power Chamber, the heroes all see Freeze and Sunset in their wedding outfits.) Mich: Looking good, Freeze. Freeze: Thanks. Mich: You're father would've been proud. Freeze: I know. I'm glad to have Sunset here with me. Sunset: (Smiles at Freeze) You too. Mich: Well, I'm headed home. I need some sleep. Goodnight everyone! (Mich teleports out.) Freeze: We should all get going, too. Tomorrow's the big day. And I can't be tired for it. (The heroes teleport out.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts